Taylor Swift Album
by HeartfeliaDragneel
Summary: Heyya guys setting my self a challenge! I am going to write all your fave pairings from House of Makeups and Breakups into a Taylor Swift song, hope you enjoy! :D Fabina, Amfie, Jertricia, Joyxoc, miara, and JARA!
1. Crazier

**Joy: Looking forward to this :)**

**Frankie: I own nothing!**

**Mara: Aww Amfie is so cute!**

**Nina: Yeah :D**

**Trixie: :D**

Chapter 1: Crazier

Pairing: Amfie :)

**Alfies POV**

_I'd never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where I want to go to  
You open the door  
Theres so much more  
I've never seen it before  
Always tryin to fly  
But I couldnt find wings  
But you came along and you changed everything_

Amber and I just came back from the cinema. We have just been to see the Nicholas Spark movie Amber loves all his books. I went along with her to be polite since Nina couldn't go while I was watching the movie I thought. Before the movie I noticed Amber was more excited about me going with her than the actual movie itself, so I was excited to! I have never had a serious girlfriend before if anything people just used me to get to Jerome and that really annoyed me! Amber was different though she didn't use me. She liked me for me and that in itself was golden. She even listened to all my plans to prank people and she actually came up with her scheme of her own, to destroy Nathans clothes! On the bus ride home!

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, craizer  
Feels like im fallin'and I  
Am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

We talked about the plan to destroy Nathans clothes and we were going to destroy Jothen (Joy & Nathans) "love shirt". It made Amber laughing thinking about the hideous top that Nathan made for Joy. Everyonce in a while I would look in Ambers excited eyes and I would melt. Wondering how I got there. Amber just smiled.

" Your getting good at this pranking thing," I said

" I bet I could prank the master!" Amber laughed

" Wanna bet?" I laughed

" Ok! A new pair of Jimmy Choos! If I win!" Amber giggled

" What do I win..." I asked

" This..." Then she kissed me!

We came back to the house =)

I've watched from a distance as you  
Made up your room  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes  
And you made me believe

Amber put on my her fave pair of pjs and came running back downstairs with her favourite book, "Little Woman." She never told anyone this was her favourite thing she liked to do. Not Mara her ex-bff, Mick her ex-boyf or Nina her new bff! She had only told me, she read her favourite pages to me about when Meg fell in love...

" Ok back to the bet!" Amber said

" What you going to do?" I said quite scared

" Wait and see with a sly grin..." Amber said

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, craizer  
Feels like im fallin' and I  
Am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier Ohh_

The next day...

I woke up, got dressed and brushed my teeth. And ran downstairs to get some of Trudys muffins! Nina stopped me on the stairs.

" So how is it going Alfie?" Nina asked

" Great!" I said

Fabian came out the room and said " Alfie there is only one muffin left and Mick is hungry!"

Then Fabian shut the door. There was no way Mick was going to get my muffin! I ran down the stairs! I opened the door and SPLASH! A bucket of water fell on top of my head. I saw Amber give Nina and Fabian a high five. Fabian was killing himself laughing!

" I am expecting Jimmy Choos outside my door today!" Amber laughed

I chased Amber, Fabian and Nina outside. Then to my amazement. Joy, Nathan, Patricia, Jerome, Mara and Mick were on the roof throwing water bombs at my head! I tried to duck underneath a bush but it didn't work...

_Baby you showed me what livin' is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore  
Ohh ohh_

Then I attacked them with the water hose. Ambers juicy tracksuit was ruined but she didn't care!

" Is there anyway I could get out of it...?" Amber asked

" Join my pranking team!" I said

" Sure!" Amber said then I kissed her

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, craizer  
Feels like im fallin' and I  
Am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier, crazier  
_


	2. Our Song

**Frankie: Enjoy**

**Amber: She owns nothing**

**Nina: :D**

Chapter 2 - Our Song 

Pairing: Jothan (Nathan and Joy) :D

Joys POV

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart_

Me and Nathan were sneaking out again. It was so fun, just being alone just us two! No distractions, thats how he got expelled from his last school bunking off all the time but I don't let him. He is always calling me goody two shoes now! I was getting really annoyed...

" What was your last school like?" I asked

" Really bad, I prefer it here! With you goody two shoes" He laughed

" Hey I am not a Mara or Nina!" I pulled a face!

" I know your not your worse!" He laughed

Then we started to have a play fight chucking random stuff at each other! I am now so glad I went off with Nathan instead of Fabian! I think I would have been so bored! Then we started to laugh at each other. 

_I look around, turn the radio down  
He says, Baby is something wrong?  
I say, Nothing I was just thinking  
How we don't have a song and he says  
Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

We then started to listen to the radio, we sang along to all our favourite songs! Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day, Decode by Paramore and Wonderman by Tinie Tempah ft Ellie Goulding. **(1st and 3rd song used in my stories, remember the wonderman? chapter about Joy and Nathan) :)**

Nathan drove into the town and we went into KFC. And had a bite to eat. He also took me out shopping. I bet the other guys wouldn't do this with their girlfriends. Sneaking out during lunchtime...

" When is your Birthday Nathan?" I asked

" Next week on Tuesday!" He said

" Is it that soon!" I said " Why didn't you tell me?" I was a bit sad..

" I don't like making a fuss" He said...

" Hey I would make a fuss or fight for you any day!" I laughed and he laughed to

" Come on lets get back to school!" I said

_Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again_

_I was walking up the front porch steps  
After everything that day  
Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away_

Nathan seemed quiet all day after that he didn't really want to talk after that, he even ignored Fabian! And he was probably his closet guy friend! I wondered what up with him. But I just used the time to find a perfect birthday present. What was Nathan like..he was like a goth meets rapper sort of thing. He was weird that way. I should get him something:

A. Tinie Tempah Concert Tickets

B. iTunes voucher

C. The new Paramore CD.

I decided to go with A because it would be another great memory.

_Got to the hallway, well, on my way  
To my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said_

_Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
_

When I went up to my bedroom I got a note off Nathan

**Hey Mercer**

**Thanks for the Good Day your ok for a goody two shoes :D**

**Nathan **

Sometimes you wouldn't think he was my boyfriend...sign

_Ive heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song_

'Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
'Cause it's late and his mama don't know  


Nathan ignored me all week. I was starting to get really annoyed, I started to think he may be chaeting on me so I was left hanging. I decided to write a chorus for Nathan to go into his birthday card with the tickets. Nathan was getting on my nerves! Even Patricia thought he was acting funny and Trixie is the last to notice these things! It has to shoot her in the head before she would notice anything!

It was his Birthday and I decided to follow him...

I decided to follow Nathan and see where he was going off to, he went off into an alley way. Then a large voice boomed " Song Festivial DO YOU HAVE THE VOICE!" Nathan was standing in the crowd watching...I decided to go on the stage and sing...

_**Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again  
Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah**_

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song  


The crowd cheered once I had finished the song and I came off the stage! Nathan seemed to be grinning like an Alfie!

" Why you grinning like an Alfie?" I asked

" Watch it Mercer!" He said

" Happy Birthday" I said

And we had our first kiss...


	3. Love Story

**Frankie: Hey guys hope you enjoy this chapter it took me ages to put my own stamp on it because it has probably been done a thousand times before! Dedicated to yourmyangel :)**

**Amber: Fabina is just so cute 3**

**Mara: :D**

Love Story -

Pairings - OF COURSE ITS FABINA :)

Ninas POV

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

Me & Fabian had been dating for 6 months now. The six month anniversary was coming up and he was going to introduce me to his family today. I was kind of nervous, what if I wasn't good enough? What if they thought I was an americian goldigger?

" What if..." Amber laughed

It was easy for, all adults loved her! Even Victor liked her sometime. The only adults I knew who didn't like her was Rufus Zeno and her maths teacher...

" Your carridge awaits Miss Millington and Miss Martin! The others are downstairs..." The chauffeur said

Patricia, Joy and Mara were wearing their golden dresses, since it was Romeo and Juiliet themed. Nathan, Mick, Jerome and Alfie looked really funny.

The chauffeur drove us to a massive white mansion, it looked beautiful. Fabian came out to greet us and he looked amazing. I looked down at my own dress, it was white really long. There were gold roses stiitched to the bottom but other than that the dress was simple!

I wasn't looking forward to this...__

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

The ball room looked amazing, there were white and gold roses, all over and the lights were beautiful... It absoutley looked amazing. The chandilers were holding a beautiful golden light! Then in a second around me was beautiful golden butterflies..

Fabian came and give me a quick kiss on the cheek...

" Come on and meet my family!"

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said_

Amber and Joy gave me an encouraging look. Patricia and Jerome were laughing at me! I started to get really nervous. Fabian saw me worrying and he tried to comfort me but it didn't exactly work. Fabian and me walked to a table. There I saw an oldish man with a smiling woman and a snooty looking older girl!

" Hi I am Nina!" I stuck out my hand which his Mother shook it.

" Hello I am Maria, Fabians mother" She smiled " You look very amazing to night!"

The girl laughed and his Father shook his head, my worst fears were coming true!

" Looking good? She looks plain as a pheasant girl" His sister laughed

" Hey, shut up Henrietta!" Fabian said

" You know I don't like you using that vulger expression!" His father shot up and glared at me

" Stop it George please!" Maria said " Come and sit next to me Nina, tell me about your family" Maria smiled again.

" Tell me about your family" Maria asked

" Well my parents died when I was young and ever since I lived with my Grandma" I said

" Goldigger..." Henrietta whispered

I shot up at that word and ran, I ran to the backyard. I had faced all sorts of stuff like the world ending, nearly losing Fabian but I couldn't face this!__

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

I sat on a swing, that was covered in roses. It looked amazing this, English Black Garden covered in red roses and cream lilies. I swung on the swings for a little while, thinking about my house in Calinfornia we lived next to a beach. It was beautiful but not anywhere beautiful compared to this!

" Hello Nina.." Maria said

" Hi Mrs Rutter!" I smiled, I wondered why she came to see me for?

" What are you doing here for?" I asked

" Well I have came to tell you a story!" Maria said sadly

" Mom what you out here for?" Fabian came out into the yard!

" I have came out to tell you a story!" Maria said

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

" It was 1970s, Your Dad's Father, your grandfather was looking to employ some maids to clean up his many mansions and castles. One maid came from a background so dreadful it was horrendous to even think of someone coming from it." Maria said sadly

" The maid had a younger daughter. Who had to come with the Mother, to clean up the castle. and make dresses for your Grandmother. The girl met your Father and they became fast friends!" Maria looked sad

" Go on!" Fabian said he looked at me smiled__

Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Fabians smile could melt a heart...

" The girl instantly fell for your Father but he didn't return the favour because she was too poor. Your Father had dated a lot of high society girls who were snooty arrogant and really rich. The girl laughed at every single one of them. The rich girls got angry with the serving girl. Your Father never got angry though...he would laugh afterwards" Maria continued

" Then he met the supposed his life..." Maria looked really sad " Katherine Blair Hayley Eliza Bingingham"

" But she had the most awfulest temper and hated the serving girl..or charity case" Maria went on

__

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

" What happened to the serving girl" I asked

" The Serving girl was deeply madly in love with Fabians Father but he was just starting to sense it but it was already engaged to Katherine, and there was nothing he could do!" Maria said

" What Happened next?" Fabian asked

" Katherine was jealous of the serving girl and did everything she could to get rid of her. But she tried and failed. Your father hating her each time! Then she tried to kill Fabians grandfather and blamed all on the serving girl..."

" Go on Mother!" Fabian looked like he was going to burst

" That the serving girl, got fired. And the girl packed up all her stuff. And went into the world!" She said

" Years later the serving girl and your Father met again. She was the same but she was now self acclaimed millionare. Katherine was gone after confessing what she did..." Maria smiled

" Then they had their happily ever after!" She smiled

" The serving girl was you..." I smiled

" Mom you never told me that before!" Fabian said

" That was my favourite story!" A loud voice boomed over the gardens it was Fabians Dad.

" Sorry Nina, I have been terribly rude, I must apologise" He gave sad smile

" Lets start over" I said

" Hi I am Nina!" I stuck out my hand and this time he shook.

__

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

The party was now in full swing. Henrietta and her friends still looked down on me, they were horrible to Amber, Patricia, Joy and Mara. They flirted with the others but they rejected them and they hated them to! Fabian was sorry about earlier in the night.

" I am sorry!" Fabian said

" Its ok!" I said

We danced for a little while until Henrietta bought one of her friends over - Rosanna.

" Hello Fabian and charity case this my friend Rosanna she is a year younger me. Your age Fabian!" Then Henrietta trotted off..

Rosanna immediately took Fabian away...__

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Rosanna and Fabian got on so well. I was staring to get a little jealous but I just danced with Alfie and Amber so I didn't feel to alone. Also Jerome had a dance with me because Mick trodded on Patricias toes.

But I really didn't like Rosanna and Fabian, Jerome started saying Fabanna then Patricia slaped him slightly so I was laughing for a little while.

But still Rosanna and Fabian looked really comfortable...

Then Rosanna tried to kiss Fabian... **( I am going to kill Rosanna - how dare she break up Fabina :O )**__

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

Luckily Fabian pushed her off him and she fell into a bowl of punch!

Everyone was now laughing at Rosanna who had a white dress on and with a giant red mark on her bum!

_And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

He ran over and said " I love you Nina and only you!"

And we had a kiss ... 3__

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

**Sibuna girls and Frankie: Awww **


	4. Back to December

**Frankie: Hey guys I just wanted to dedicate something to the Jara fans out there who probably read my fanfics and are probably sick of the sight of Jertrica but I love them! Well I love Jara but not as much as Jertricia...**

**So I would like to dedicate this chapter to izzi08 and charn14 - faithful Jara fans...**

Chapter 4 -Back to December

Pairing - Jara

_I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
How's life? Tell me how's your family  
I haven't seen them in a while.  
You've been good, busier than ever,  
We small talk, work and the weather,  
Your guard is up and I know why.  
Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die._

I missed Jerome, I go back to the day where Jerome found me with Mick. I really regret that I kissed Mick while I was still with Jerome! Maybe I shouldn't have helped him with his french homework and all the other stuff. Jerome looked like he hated me now! He gave me a sad look of disappointement and regret. He hasn't spoke for two weeks to me!...

" Time for dinner!" Trudy called

I ran down to the dinner table. Jerome was sitting with Patricia, he was hardly touching his food.

" Hey whats up Jerome?" Patricia asked

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night",  
And I go back to December all the time.  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right  
I go back to December all the time._

" Nothing..I am just having a think about something" He said

Mick was talking to me about some football stuff and I got really bored. I used to have real conversations with Jerome! What did I have in common with Mick? Don't give me wrong I loved him as much as Jerome but what did I have in common with him?

" Trixie, I am going to turn in for the night, I don't feel well!" Jerome said softly and he walked out the room..

" Patricia whats up with him? Your his girlfriend, whats up!" I asked

" Like you don't have an idea!" Patricia walked out the room and Joy went after her..,__

These days I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up playing back myself leavin'  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call.  
And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side.  
Realized that I loved you in the fall

And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye"

I couldn't sleep, I tossed and turned all night. What did Patricia mean that I did know? All I knew that he acted funny with me he was all sad. OMG! What if that was it? What if Jerome still had a crush on me!

I went to knock on Jeromes door...__

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night".  
And I go back to December all the time.  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time.  


Knock...knock...

Alfie answered...

" Mara what you doing here its two in the morning!" Alfie said groggily

Just my luck to get Alfie...

" There is aliens all over the country!" I screamed " We need a superhero Alfie!"

Alfie shut the door..it didn't work! I started to cry for some unknown reason..then Alfie came out and dressed in a superhero costume! It had alien avenger on!

" Don't worry Mara I will save us all" Alfie smiled and he ran out with a series of water guns...

Alfie was gone, then I went into there bedrooms. I switched on the light and Jerome was sitting on the bed. He was pretending to be asleep!

" Wha..what you doing here Mara!" He said angrily

" Jerome..I..."

_I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry_

" I think I am still in love with you..." I confessed

" Really?" He said

" Your messing with me arn't you who was it..Alfie..Nathan?" He asked

" No its not a joke!" I looked into his eyes

I couldn't believe it here I was being truthful and honest about something. For something I felt really passionately about. And Jerome didn't believe me...

_Maybe this is wishful thinking,  
Probably mindless dreaming,  
But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right_

" I do Jerome I love you " A tear escaped my eye..

" I love you too Mara but I am really hurt" He looked me straight into the eye

" And I have Patricia now, I don't want to hurt her it feels awful being cheated on. I know how Amber now feels like...you feel ugly, awful and like crap!" He said motionless

" I am so sorry!" I brokedown__

I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.  
So if the chain is on your door I understand.

" I know you are but sometimes sorry doesn't cut it" Jerome said still, no emotion.

" I know but I hate us not speaking" I swallowed my pride " I still love you Jerome"

" I love you to Mara but I would like to be friends" Jerome said simply..

" Its okay Jerome I still love Mick" I said

" If me and Patricia break up, and you and Mick do then I will go out with you again but until then Goodbye Mara, you were my first actual love" Jerome smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek

" Goodbye Jerome" I said__

But this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night"  
And I go back to December...  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind

I go back to December all the time.  
All the time 

I still loved Jerome but he had Trixie now and I had Mick..

I guess we were moving forward

_" If me and Patricia break up, and you and Mick do then I will go out with you again but until then Goodbye Mara, you were my first actual love" Jerome smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.._

Well it was a start, me and Jerome still had a bond...


	5. Enchanted

**Frankie: Thanks everyone 4 reviewing :)**

**Amber: Thank You :D**

**Nina: She owns nothing**

Chapter 5 - Enchanted

Pairing: Miara and a bit Mick/Fabian friendship

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old, tired place lonely place  
Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

" What did you feel like before you saw me?" Mara asked

" Well I actually felt quite alone.." I said remembering how Amber ditched me on numerous occasions for dates.

" How did you feel alone?" Mara asked

" Amber ditched me on numerous occasions!" I said

" So I was a scapegoat?" Tears welled up in her eyes..

" No Mara wait!" I said upset

She ran away, crying! But I didn't to mean to sound like a jerk! I didn't mean to make Mara cry! Thats the last thing I meant to do...

__

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy

And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

I first encountered Mara when I was about 8 in the playpark, she was on the jungle gym by herself. I was playing basketball with my best friend at the time Landon! **(I hate that guy! D: )** We were playing against Jerome and Alfie. Fabian was watching he looked like a right dork. So we kept away from him. So he went on the jungle gym with Mara. Joy, Patricia and Amber were playing fairies. We finished basketball then I discovered Landon cheating with the scores, so I gave him wrong and we had a fight. Alfie & Jerome backed up Landon even though it was me and Landon winning. So Landon invited Alfie & Jerome over to his house. I was left alone!

" Hello friend I am Fabian" Fabian came up to me, he looked like a right dork. I still remember his little bow tie and bug eye glasses **( think Henry out of shake it up!). **

" Get lost you little weirdo!" I said, then he was crying! Fabian ran away!

Then Mara came up to me...

" Hey! That wasn't very nice! You meanie!" Mara said then she pushed me into the sandbox...I was suprised she was like a little mouse...

" I am sorry, I didn't mean to hurt Fabian!" I said

" Prove it!" She said

I found Fabian at the bouncy castle he was cying...

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

" Hey Fabian I am sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" I said

" I know I am a weirdo!" Fabian started to cry!

" Hey its okay bro you just need to get rid of your glasses, sweater vests and you need to get rid of that bow tie!" He said

I fixed Fabian up a little bit, I pulled his sweater vest off..

" Hey no! Michael!" He yelled

" Its Mick!" I yelled back

Then I discovered he had contact lenses..so his glasses were pulled off! And he detested it!

Once I was done he looked actually cool! Mara gave me a seal of approval! Then us three started playing on the ungle gym. Amber came along and played to. Then Fabian started playing with Joy and Patricia. Alfie and Jerome came back and they said sorry. So me, Fabian, Jerome and Alfie started to play basketball and Fabian was actually really good much better than Landon so we won!

" Hey Mick! Do you want to play twister at mine?" Landon asked like as if there was nothing wrong!

" No I am playing with Fabian!" I said " And my new friend Mara!"

" Play with the dorks!" He said and wandered off then he asked Alfie and Jerome to come with him. So he stormed off cos they said no!

" Hehe I like how you stand up for yourself!" Mara said while we were playing on the swings, I blushed rose red.

I looked at Mara now remembering this, and she was talking to Jerome!__

The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say

It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you  
This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I looked at Jerome talking to Mara, it was obvious they still had a bond! Patricia looked at me with sad eyes, it wasn't fair! Why did I have to act like a Jerk before now Patricia is upset this is all my fault! I need to prove to Mara that I am not some sad jerk! I NEED TO PROVE THAT I LOVE HER!

" Fabian, Joy, Nina and Nathan will you help me with something!" I asked them

" Sure what?" Nina asked

" Will you help me plan a romantic gesture to Mara?" I asked them

" Yes thats a good idea! Mick!" Fabian said

" I didn't know there was a romantic bone in your body!" Joy and Nathan looked shocked.

" Well why don't we get some bright fairy lights and put them around the garden! I love them! They are so romantic!" Nina said

" I didn't know you liked fairy lights" Fabian said

" Who doesn't..." Joy said

" Anyways then we should get Nathan to sing some romantic love song. Fabian will prepare some snacks! And me & Joy will do the decorations!" Nina exclaimed

" Amber! Come here!" Nina said

" What?" She said

" Will you keep Mara busy for the rest of the day, Mick is planning a romantic gesture for Mara!" Nina smiled

" Sure! I need to get revenge on her anyways..." Amber said

" Mara we are going shopping!" Amber exclaimed

" Its not my turn to shop with you!" Mara exclaimed look on the timetable its Patricias.

" Well Patricia is busy with Jerome, Joy and Nina are planning something. SO ITS YOU! NOW GO! Oxford street is calling my name!" Amber smiled

" No not Oxford Street...not Oxford Street!" Mara tried holding onto the door but it didn't work...

Amber dragged her out and It was time to get the decorations sorted out!

_This is me praying that_

This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

Jerome & Patricia improved enormously since Mara went away. So my plan was going spectacularly well! It was improving other realationships than mine! Fabian baked me all sorts of cakes, Nina helped him and they started to have a flour fight! Aww I may not be romantic but Fabina can melt a cold heart...

Joy and Nathan did the decorations. Then Joys ladder started to shake, Nathan ran straight over to her. And caught her, both of them laughing. Joy didn't really like being a damsel in distress! Alfie was texing Amber constantly his phone was going playing I am texting you boo! All the time..

I wished me and Mara were like all of them__

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

We finished everything, I put on my tux. I had a rose for Mara. I tied a pink ribbon to it and I put I was " I felt enchanted to meet you"

Mara walked through the door, then Nina blind folded her and led her to the backyard. Joy made a banner saying "I love you Mara Love Mick!" Mara opened her eyes and she smiled. Her eyes shined at the brightest then Mick started singing Enchanted by Taylor Swift. Fabian playing his guitar and Jerome on the Keyboard. Alfie playing on the banjos.

I passed my rose to Mara

" I felt enchanted to meet you Mara!" I kissed her..

Patricia gave me a thumbs up and Jerome smiled at her...

" I love you Mara Jaffray, please don't pick anyone else!" I smiled__

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  


" I now know I love you to Mick" He said

**Frankie: This has probably been the hardest chapter yet as they are a bit unpopular so I don't where to go with them but I made it! JERTRICIA NEXT!**

**Joy: Why did you make me feel fall off a ladder? I am not the evil joy who tries to destroy Fabina! I could understand then but just for Nathan to save me! Thats so not cool D:**

**Amber: I thought it was cute :)**

**Mara: I hate you for making me go shopping! With Amber on Oxford street!**

**Patricia: Hahaha I got out of my turn XD**


	6. You belong with me

**Amber: The one we've been waiting for **

**Frankie: I own nothing :)**

Taylor Swift Album - You Belong with me

Pairing: Jertricia

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do  
I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

Mick was gone until Saturday...so great I had to put up with Mara for the week! Jerome was talking to Mara again! GRRR! Mara really gets on my nerves sometimes, she knows he is MY boyfriend. She has Mick! I know she likes Jerome! I can't say anything though. Mara said something to him that made him upset. So I went over...

" Are you ok?" I asked

" I am fine Trixie!" He said

" Don't snap my head off!" I laughed

Then he laughed too, and then Fabian & Nina played Paramore the only exception. I smiled at Joy and Nathan who started to dance. Then before I realised Jerome pulled me up for a dance too even though he has two left feet. So I laughed him while I was dancing normally!__

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me

I walked into school on Monday with Amber, Nina and Joy, Mara looked the same as when she was trying to make Mick jealous. But except she had a shorter skirt, lacier tights and more makeup. She walked past Alfie and blew a kiss. Amber shook her head at her ex - bestfriend. And then Amber gave me a headsup that the "monster" Mara was talking to Jerome! Joy and Nina went over to try and salvage the situation.

" So what are you doing on Saturday night Jerome?" Mara asked twiddling with her hair

Before Jerome could answer, Nina stepped in " Well actually he is coming with me, Fabian, Joy, Nathan, Amber, Alfie and his GIRLFRIEND Patricia to a house movie marathon!"

" Yes his GIRLFRIEND Patricia!" Joy said slightly glaring at Mara

" Ok, I'll come too!" Mara said

" What about your BOYFRIEND Mick?" Nina asked

I decided to step in that point! I gave Jerome a fright, and he laughed. I wish he knew he needed more than a monster Mara

" Heyya Jerome, whats you guys up to?" I asked

" Not much!" Mara said "Jerome don't you need help with Physics?"

" Yes!" He said then he was putty in her hands...

__

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?  
And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?

I didn't see Jerome all day until we met at our usual spot. He was in his old combat trousers, and suit top. He looked perfect...WTF? I am Patricia Williamson not Nina Martin or Amber Millington. Jerome has this hold over me! **( Amber: I love that saying! 3)**

We swung on the swings for a little bit, and then we had a game of Tag? We were both chasing each other, laughing. Then we both tripped over a little tiny log so we landed in a massive heap, both of us yelling each other!

" Hey I have an idea!" My eyes gleamed...

I finished telling him and he looked at me like I was a genius! He need a schemer like me not a goody two shoes or jealous monster like Mara.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

1 hour later...

Me & Jerome had set about 20 large twigs under the carpet and there was man sized traps for everyone at the bottom. It was going to be a totally facebook moment! Everyones faces are going to blow! Time to set it off...

" Alfie! Victor has took the last of Trudys muffins!" Jerome screamed!

" Fabian already pulled that one on him, when Amber pranked him!" I whispered

" Oh no he didn't! He is not taking my babies!" Alfie screamed and he ran down the stairs...and he tripped...and he landed into the net! Jerome carried him into the livingroom closet!

" Amber, Mara said your hair was fake!" I yelled

" Oh no she did not just not go there, the man stealing wrench is going down! This is so on like donkey kong!" Amber stormed down the stairs! She tripped over a twig, and into the net.

She screamed. Mara came down and demanded I let Amber go, the stupid goody two shoes. And she let Alfie out the closet...But Jerome looked at her like she was some sort of hero.

Damn can't he see that she is a goody two shoes while I am the schemeing trixie that the joker is looking for?

__

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me  
Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

Saturday Night...movie marathon! Tonight the theme would be romance, Nina brought Dear John, Twilight and Clueless. Amber brought Letters to Juilet and 27 Dresses! Mara brought mean girls that seemed to suit her just fine I thought. Fabina and Amfie were squashed onto the love seat! Jothen were on the single chair. Jara were on the other, there was no room for me so I sat on the floor!

I wonder if Cady ever felt like this when Regina betrayed her at the Halloween party! In mean girls...

I took off, I left the room. I played what ever was on my iPod and it was Taylor Swift speak now..No why should I let Mara win? Why should she win all the time! No it was time to give Jertricia another shot! I am going to speak now...

I set off a big bang...

Everyone ran outside...

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

I stood with my bull horn! I was sitting on the roof...

Everyone ran outside!

" I LOVE THE JOKER!" I SCREAMED IT!

" I LOVE TRIXIE!" HE YELLED

He climbed up the vines, like any other old fashioned movie! And he gave me a kiss!

" Awww!" Amber, Joy and Nina squealed

" We need to up our game!" Nathan, Alfie and Fabian whispered!__

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me

" Hey what did I miss?" Mick said walking through the garden

" MICK!" Mara yelled and she pounced on a suprised Mick!

Jerome looked sad, so I gave him another kiss.

" Remember you belong with me!" I whispered...

**Amber: Trixie and the Joker forever and always :)**

**Nina: It was a love story :D**

**Joy: Trixie managed to get her white horse!**

**Frankie: This story is the best idea thats ever been mine... **

**:) ( I should stop that now)**


End file.
